The present invention broadly relates to equipment for climbing utility structures, such as utility towers and utility poles.
Fall arrest is one form of fall protection, regulations of which are specified by OSHA to prevent individuals working at height from fall injury. Personal fall arrest is one type of fall arrest, and a personal fall arrest system typically includes at least the following four key elements: anchorage, body wear, connector, and deceleration device. An anchorage is a secure point, often referred to as a tie-off point, for attachment to a structural part such as a rebar, I-beam, scaffolding and the like. A body wear is typically a body harness worn by the worker. A deceleration device has a mechanism to dissipate a substantial amount of energy and force associated with a fall arrest event. Examples of deceleration device include a rope grab, shock-absorbing lanyard, fall limiter, self-retracting lifeline and the like, one end of which can be coupled to a body wear. A connector is a device used to couple the other end of the deceleration device to the anchorage, such as a cross-arm strap, beam anchor, snap-hook, carabiner and the like. Each of these parts of a personal fall arrest system is typically required to sustain a minimum of 5,000 pounds per worker.
A utility tower is typically constructed to have threaded holes, which are to be engaged with threaded step rungs. Such a step rung is typically formed to have a shape of a bolt, i.e., an elongated solid cylinder with a threaded end portion, which is fastened with a fastener such as one or more nuts to secure the engagement with the threaded hole. A utility pole is typically constructed to have holes where step rungs are to be inserted. The end portion of such a step rung may include a hook, clip or the like properly shaped for securing the step rung through the hole.
Utility workers climb utility structures, such as utility towers and utility poles, for repair, construction, maintenance and other purposes, with a variety of safety equipment. Conventional techniques addressing fall arrest in climbing a utility tower or pole include use of an independent component, such as a carabiner, climbing clip, hook and the like, to couple the deceleration device to the step rung installed with the structure. Other examples include a step rung integrated with an attachment to allow the climber to hook in a hook or clip installed at the end of the deceleration device, or to weave a climbing cable or rope around the step rung. However, these conventional techniques often fail to meet the requirement of supporting a load of 5,000 pounds or greater per worker. Therefore, there is a need for an easily installable step rung with reliable fall arrest capability. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a removable step, which can be carried away by the worker after use, instead of remaining installed with the utility structure while unused.